


Teetering Between

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jane Foster Loves Science, Jealousy, Kissing, Loki Angst, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Thor, Polyamory, Resolved Sexual Tension, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane flitted back and forth, caught between the barrier of what was Thor and what was Loki, like the Earth spinning out between the Sun and Moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teetering Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedragontongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragontongue/gifts).



> UGH. I've been the the hospital for three days, so that's why this wasn't posted on time, even though it was already done and sitting on my computer at home (where I'm back to now). Sorry, if I made you worry recip! Hopefully you like your OT3 with a bit of angst. <3

He comes to collect her at the appointed time. He knocked on the door to Thor’s personal chambers and waited patiently, like always. She opened it moments later, seemingly hurried, her head tilted as she pressed a gold hoop earring into her right ear, to match the one already in her left. Her smile was radiant, as she giggled affectionately, before hopping back inside to her vanity. Thor was there, brush in hand, looking humble and ready to help. She turned her back to him, eyes closed in simple joy as she bid him brush. Thor made quick work of it, ignoring his interloper presence completely, or so it would seem, save for the wrinkle of what Loki could only imagine as stress on his forehead.

When Thor was done, Jane flitted back and forth between the threshold a few more times as she seemingly remembered items she wished to take with her for the day, caught between the barrier of what was Thor and what was Loki, like the Earth spinning out between the Sun and Moon. It really should have been something Loki finds acutely disturbing, but somehow it’s just not. Instead her indecisiveness was somehow merely endearing.

Sometimes he used to cast his eye over her shoulder and catch Thor staring at Jane and him – used to amused himself with smiling lecherously and making suggestive looks while Thor pouted… but recently when their gazes have been meet each other during these times, Loki has quickly averted his eyes at Thor’s contemplating looks, as something he’s not really sure he wants to ever examine too closely twisted in his gut. He tries his best to ignore Thor now; he knows like the other man he’s somehow failed on an exactingly fundamental level, just by the fact that he allowed himself his own… discomfort.

But none of that mattered. What mattered was Jane. She was truly a woman possessed of both great beauty and great mind. Sometimes Loki feels unworthy of her, but then he reminds himself that for a God such as himself, he would of course expect no less from a partner. And as she finally skipped over the threshold, blowing a kiss over her shoulder, her golden dress flowing around her like water, looking like the Goddess she was born to be, shining with inner light and joy, Loki found he cared little for whatever qualms would make him leery of taking what he wanted. What he needed.

She seemed surprised by his kiss at first but joined eagerly after a moment’s hesitation. Her lips were sweet like honey, but her mouth was bitter with the flavor of her favorite coffee. For some reason the contrast made his very essence flash with revere and glee. The sound she made in the back of her throat could have ended him on the spot if he were a lesser man. She pulled back from him suddenly, a blush spreading across her face like wildfire at the sound of the door to Thor’s rooms shutting softly, less than a foot away, as they were still in each other’s arms.

\---

It was three days later; Loki was in his study almost all day, pouring over newly delivered tomes of Magical Artifacing, on loan from a fellow scholar out in Álfheim. He closed his eyes and began to rub at his temples, at the headache starting to form. He tilted his chair back on two legs, rocking it slightly, slumping into it in agitation and dejection. He was sure that he had already completely lost track of when last understood any of the words on the page. At least half an hour ago, he’d wager. He was honestly discouraged by how weighed down with technical jargon they were.

He sat his chair back levelly on the ground and began to look over his desk for his bookmark, finally finding stuck inside of of one of Jane’s books, entitled “Temporal Aberrations, Space/Time Variations, and Dimension Irregularities: Extrapolating Possible Repairs to Your Reality and Possible Other Realities, a how-to guide for the scientist on the go” Loki was equal parts intrigued and amused. Now _that_ was technical jargon.

Huffing a laugh, he decided to just leave the book open the way it was, as he rose from his seat. He decided that what he really needed was some fresh air. He shuffled out of his study and into his main greeting room, before turning to the far wall from the main door and heading toward his personal balcony.

He looked over some of the outdoor pots he kept there that held his more delicate potion herbs with a critical eye, making sure to conjure water and dry out soil as needed. It wasn’t until he made his first sigh of relaxation that he heard a particularly singular noise. It made his breath catch in his throat as it sounded again, his eyes widening slightly. That was Jane’s sound. The one that she made when she was being kissed just the way she liked. The one that always sends a thrill of anticipation through him from his toes to the top of his head and straight back around down to his… well. Loki shifted uncomfortably, his face hot, his palms suddenly sweaty. She must be with Thor, in the garden beneath his rooms. And of course she is. Because that is definitely Thor making that noise – a growl like thunder from the deep. Loki felt another thrill. Jane was giggling and then softly moaning again, as he made a hasty retreat back to his study, locking himself in for the rest of the day.

If he touched himself at all, he rationalized that it was only to Jane. Even when it wasn’t.

\---

The next day is Loki’s day. Or it least it would have been if someone hadn’t killed something. So Jane had to appear with Thor at the feast that they of course just had to hold. So instead of being with Jane, Loki got the privilege of being on the far side of the high table by Sif. Joy of joys, be still his heart. To her credit, she didn’t push him into speaking with her extensively. She did most of the talking herself or at Fandral, on her other side.

Loki took another sip of his spiced wine and tried to remember exactly what had been slayed, and who had done it. A bilgesnipe. Was killed by… Tyr? Maybe. He hoped Tyr liked snakes in his bath.

Loki was mildly drunk and extremely unhappy. He was trying his best to ignore the world at large and specifically Thor. Because…things. So it actually took him a while to notice that the Royal Couple had slipped away from the festivities. When he did notice however, people were gesturing to the empty seats and winking to each other. Loki was very cross. He stood up quickly with a hiss, his eyes flashing in anger. Several people were looking at him curiously.

He coughed embarrassedly, before saying he would be retiring for the night. Sif made the snappy remark that it was probably for the best, because he was obviously piss-drunk. The table roared with laughter as he made his retreat. He hoped Sif liked snakes in her bath too.

That thought slipped from his mind however as he turned down the royal wing and came face to face with… damn.

Jane had Thor pushed against the wall and was kissing his neck. Thor looked like he quite enjoyed it. Then they locked eyes. “Loki!” Thor yelped, pushing Jane away hard enough to almost cause her to nearly stumble.

“Yes,” he sneered, hating how his own voice sounded so petulant to his own ears “Loki.” He was aiming to look dead-pan, but from the look the other two shared, before swiftly looking back towards him, he wasn’t sure he was succeeding. He felt pricks of wetness gathering in the corners of his eyes and tried to discreetly blink them away. He wasn’t very successful at that either. Silence reigned for several minutes.

“Well… well, it serves you right! Now you know how it feels!” Thor said suddenly righting himself from the wall. His voice rang with exasperation.

Jane’s shoulders rose in shock looking from one to the other, her eyes wide. “What?”

“Kissing outside my room.” Thor said, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing.

The look Jane was giving only intensified, as she whipped to look at Loki. “…oh, shit.” She said almost like a commentary, as Loki practically exploded. “Excuse me?! You don’t think you’ve returned that a hundred-fold by now?! Playing at rabbits under my balcony, taking my time with Jane and now, now,… this.” The last word was spat like acid. “Of course you’d not just pretend to take my time, but actually take it!”

Thor looked deeply abashed. “I-I didn’t mean for you to hear us in the gardens, I thought you wouldn’t hear anything.” His face was almost as red as his cape. “Jane, it’s not funny.”

Jane couldn’t seem to keep a smile from the corners of her lips, or a twinkle of mischief from her eye. “Oh, come on, it kind of is And Loki, you’re either going to have to angry at both of us or neither of us. I did those things too. In fact, I’m the one that talked him into the gardens.” She said flippantly.

Loki felt the wind suddenly taken from his sails, but sputtered “I’m allowed to be mad at Thor, all I want.”

Jane nodded slowly. “Uh, yeah, it just makes you irrational if you don’t have a _reason_ though.” She raised a critical eyebrow at him. Loki could feel that twisting in his gut coming back, only this time it was accompanied by boiling rage. He lunged forward, grasping Thor behind the head and slammed their mouths together. Thor made a noise of panic as Loki’s tongue snaked its way into his mouth. Loki stepped back, spat on the floor glaring down at the spot it made on the stone floor. “There’s your reason.” He said with all the poison he felt, before turning and beginning to walk away. He wasn’t trying to hold the tears back now.

He didn’t make it far before he felt two sets of arms engulf him from behind and stop him from running and hiding like he so desperately wanted to. He felt Jane’s soft kiss on the right side of his neck. “Oh, Loki… I love you so much.” she said honey sweet, reaching up to curl her hand through his hair.

Loki jumped and then froze stock-still, as stubble rasped against the other side of his neck. “As do I. I only held myself away from you because I feared you would never see me in such a way.”

Loki couldn’t breathe. But he knows needs this. Just like he knew he needed to be able to kiss Jane. It’s something that rocks him to his core, and he finally gasps out. “I love you too.”

And they know he means the both of them.


End file.
